Start Me Up
by TheNewForensicArtist
Summary: Collection of one shots... Finchel and Shelby/Rachel mother-daughter relationship centric... WARNING: Suggestive Themes! Ch. are Shelby Corcoran, Finn Hudson, and Rachel Berry  mainly  but, will sometimes feature others.
1. Chapter 1

_Start me up…._

Finn almost choked on the Sour Patch Kids he was sneaking into his mouth out of his pocket. Rachel was wearing leather and singing Bon Jovi, one of his like, biggest idols. _And _she was like… on the floor dancing. What was that word that meant sexual, or something like that… prat, pru, pr… pro… provocative! That was it. Couldn't they just say sexy? Cause that's what it was. It was like Rachel was _trying_ to make him jump her in the middle of the girls' mash up. Wait, maybe she was…. Nah, Rachel wasn't that kinda girl. Oh, but how he wished she was.

The song finally ended and as much as he wanted to follow Kurt out of the choir room door like he had intended to because he knew Kurt was having a hard time with Karofsky, he couldn't make himself. He grabbed Rachel's arm before she left the choir room and pulled her back in the door. He spun her around and pulled her up against his chest and smiled charmingly at her.

"Hey, good lookin'. What's cookin'?" He said cheesily. Rachel giggled.

"Hi, Finn." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "What do you need?"

"Nothin'." He said with a sweet smile. "I just wanted to kiss you."

"I love you." Rachel said quietly and kissed the base of his neck, the only spot she could reach without him leaning down closer to her.

"I love you too." Finn said. His breathing hitched and he starting paying more attention to the growing bulge in his pants than he wanted to at the particular time. "Uh, Rach… I'm kinda, ummmm…"

Rachel put her hands on Finn's shoulder and jumped onto his waist. Finn took the time to be impressed. She had to of least had a vertical height of 2 feet to get her legs around his waist, maybe even higher considering the incredibly tight pants she was wearing. Wait… why did he care how high her vertical jump was? She was on his waist… and it was kinda awesome.

Finn pretty much fell onto the choir room risers and it kinda hurt his back when he felt his spine slam into the edge of the step, but the pain really didn't register all that well. He was concentrating too hard on the mailman and _not _embarrassing himself.

Finn cleared his throat and spoke nervously, "Ummm… Rachel, I kinda, uh… I kinda…"

Rachel pulled away from him and stood up. She looked hot, Finn immediately realized. Well, she always looked hot, but with her normal school girl look replaced by the sexy biker chick, rock and roller look, it was ten times better.

"Wow, you're really sexy, Rach." Finn soon realized how stupid he sounded and regretted ever opening his mouth. But, Rachel didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you, Finn." She said with a slight giggle. "I appreciate the compliment."

Her face was bright red, she was completely out of breath, and her hair looked like a vacuum cleaner had been taken to it because of his huge hands that had been tangled in it, but somehow she still managed to look in control and completely unphased. And he _knew _she was phased by the way she had moaned his name. It was amazing.

She pulled back on her leather jacket (he didn't ever remember anyone taking it off) over her black tanktop, much to his disappointment, and looked back at him.

"No problem." Finn finally replied. Rachel smiled at him, but not as his face. No, her eyes were directed a little lower. Finn quickly grabbed his letterman jacket and covered the prominent bulge. She grinned, this time at his mortified face.

"Don't be embarrassed. I take it as a compliment." She said innocently. Finn half laughed, half groaned. He couldn't walk out of this room with _this _sticking out. Rachel smiled again.

"I think you need some help." Rachel said as she kneeled in front of him. She started unzipping his pants and he seemed shocked. _Here? Of all places, she was picking here and now?_

When and where didn't at all matter to Finn after his pants were down, because he was in a heavenly land of bliss… higher than cloud nine, and he _never _wanted to leave it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, just because you all gave me such good comments, I am writing another chapter. But, I have to warn you now… I don't write huge, graphic smut. Sure, my writing is provocative and kinda racy, but it doesn't go any farther than that. But, if you liked what I wrote on the previous chapter, you're in the right place.**

**Oh, and by the way. I'm gonna turn it into a bunch of Finchel one shots, just all compacted into one story. So, every chapter will have a different storyline. Each individual could be kinda sexual, just sweet and fluffy, arguments, or all of them mixed into one (some may **_**reference **_**back to other storylines)! –.Mayfield (Katelyn) ily, all! (Read and Review) :))**

Finn knocked on Rachel's front door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. Her father came to the door. Even after months of dating Rachel, he still couldn't quite remember her father's names. But, he knew this was the Caucasian (Rachel taught him that word) one, obviously her biological father.

"Hello, Finn. How are you?" The man shook his hand enthusiastically. He had always like Finn a bit more than his counterpart did.

"I'm alright, Mr. Berry. How 'bout you?" Finn said, then like a polite gentleman, handed him the plate of cookies his mother had sent over. "My mom cooked these for dinner."

"Thank you, Mr. Hudson." The other Mr. Berry (the black one) came over and spoke in his gruff voice. He took the plate from him and went to place them on the dining room table.

"Now, Leroy, be nice." The man still standing with Finn by the door said to his partner. _Note to self: Black equals Leroy. White equals Hiram. _Finn made a mental note of their names, and then shut the front door behind him.

"Rachel is in her room. You know where it is. Dinner will be about an hour." Hiram said with a smile. Finn smiled back.

"Thanks, Mr. Berry." Hiram nodded and smiled yet again… that man was a happy guy. Finn was half way up the stairs when Leroy yelled to him.

"No hanky panky, young man!" Finn stopped mid step and yelled back.

"Yes, sir!" He closed the rest of the distance between him and Rachel's room and knocked before opening the door. He closed it behind him.

"Rach?" He said into the empty room.

"In here!" Rachel's voice came from her bathroom. He walked towards the door and cracked it open.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Finn." Finn opened the door to find Rachel sitting in the bathtub filled with water and bubbles. The room was dark, except for the dim light given off by the candles sitting on the counter. He avoided the strong need to choke on his own spit out of shock.

Finn cleared his throat and closed his eyes, running his hand across his forehead. "Rachel, are you trying to kill me. Cause it may just work one of these days."

Rachel laughed. "It isn't like you haven't seen me naked before, Finn."

He grinned… he had seen her naked _many _times since their day in the choir room. They hadn't actually gotten to true _sex _yet, but seeing her naked was _plenty _enough for him for the time being.

"I know." He said with a smile and sat down on the edge of the tub. "But, it never gets old, babe."

Finn leaned down to kiss her. He expected it to be just a small kiss, but he was _obviously_ wrong. Rachel grabbed the back of his head with her wet, warm, bubble covered hand and pulled him deeper into the kiss with surprising strength, slipping her tongue into his mouth for added effect. She released his head slowly and allowed him to pull his head away. She beamed at him. God, he loved her smile.

"Wow." He grinned as he rubbed the water out of the hair on the back of his head. "What was that for?"

Rachel shrugged. "Just because I love you… Can you get that towel over there?" Rachel pointed to the pink, fluffy towel behind him on the counter. He nodded and stood up to grab it. He turned back around and stopped himself from choking, but immediately felt himself get hard (a fact which he tried to ignore). Rachel was standing up in the water, completely naked and revealed to him. He laughed slightly and wrapped the towel around her, picking her up out of the tub by her waist.

He set her on her feet and kissed her lightly. While he expected her to walk out of the bathroom in front of him, that didn't happen. He was very shocked when he felt her tiny hand grip and squeeze his balls. He let out a strangled cry.

"Rayyyycccchhheeelll…." Finn immediately regretted his low moaning sound. She touched him _once _and he was already on edge. He was _pathetic._

"Are you okay, Finn?" Rachel asked, her voice low and husky. She pushed him down onto the closed toilet seat and straddled his waist. She kissed his neck slowly. My God, he loved this woman.

"Noooo…" He didn't care now. He was _loving_ this. "I love you soooo much, Rachel…"

Rachel smiled at him sexily. "I love you too, Finn."

"Rachel! Finn! Time for dinner!" They heard Hiram yell up the stairs. Finn's eyes went wide as he stared down to his erection, then back up to Rachel's face.

"Okay, daddy! We'll be down in a second!" Rachel yelled and climbed off Finn's lap. She walked out of the bathroom and Finn followed her quickly.

"Rachel? What're gonna do?" He hissed as she pulled on underwear and a pair of huge green, blue, and black plaid pajama pants that had undoubtedly belonged to him. "I can't go out in front of your dads with _this!"_

Rachel sighed and pulled on a tight white tanktop on over her bra. She walked back to the bathroom and grabbed a black hair tie and threw her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She grabbed his hand. "Come on, Finn."

Rachel dragged him out of the door and down the stairs. He put his hands on each of her shoulders as they reached the kitchen to maneuver her in front of his crotch. Rachel fought back a laugh. "Hi dad, daddy."

"Rachel. That is no such thing to be wearing to dinner when your boyfriend is over." Hiram said unapprovingly, looking at her oversized sweat pants and clashingly tight tank top.

"I'm sorry, daddy. Finn came over early and I had to hurry and get dressed before he came into my room. Then, I was busy spending time with him before dinner."

"Young lady. You would have had plenty of time to spend with him after we eat." Rachel couldn't tell if the clenching of Finn's highly defines (and sexy) abdomen was from where he was holding back laughter for sure, but she was pretty sure it was. She poked him in the side and tried to move out from in front of him, but he stopped her. He got the message.

"Really…. Mr… Berry… I… don't… mind…." Finn finished his sentence slowly in between strained laughs. Leroy cracked a small smile.

"Very well." Rachel led Finn to his seat and they managed to sit him down with his _problem _showing itself. Rachel kissed his cheek and Finn took off his letterman jacket and draped it across his lap.

They finished dinner as quick as they could and then excused themselves. Finn basically ran up the stairs. He couldn't handle the throbbing in his pants anymore. He had just reached the top of the stairs when he heard them yell after him and Rachel.

"Mr. Hudson! You better suffer up there, because if I ever find that you touched my daughter, you won't have to worry about sleeping with her, because I'll cut your balls off." Rachel fell against the wall in laughter, but Finn just rammed his fists at the wall.

"Dammit." Rachel was still giggling.

"Just remember Finn, I love you." Finn glared at her and stuck his tongue out.

"Just shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel! Hey! Listen to me! What did I do?" Finn chased after Rachel through the hallways of McKinley as Rachel walked as fast as she could towards the door leading to the high school student parking lot.

"Rachy! Tell me what I did! Come on, baby! Please!" Finn was still chasing behind her… damn, she was fast.

Rachel spun around suddenly. Finn collided with her and they both were on the floor. He jumped up quickly, trying to avoid the possibility of his weight hurting her small body. "Sorry, Rach! I didn't mean to!"

"Finn. Shut the hell up!" Finn held his hands up. Rachel wasn't the one to burst out like that.

"Rachel…" Finn lowered his voice. "What did I do?"

"Finn… she's like, 40, and you were _undressing _her with your eyes…" Finn couldn't figure out what Rachel was talking about.

"Wh… What are you talking about…" Rachel threw up her hands.

"Ms. Holliday!" Finn suddenly realized what Rachel was talking about.

"No… no, no, no, Rach… I would never. I was just having fun. I love you… I wouldn't even think about…"

"Finn! You didn't see your face, I did. Don't lie to me." Rachel hugged her binders to chest and started crying.

"Rachel, baby… I didn't. I promise. I don't care about her or any other girl in this school… I love you and you only. You said it yourself… she's like, 40. That's Puck's deal… older women." Finn kept walking up to Rachel slowly. "I've always liked younger women…"

He ran his hand through a few strands of her hair and kissed her forehead. "Like you…"

Finn smiled. "Please, believe me Rach. I didn't even think about Ms. H like that… I was just having a good time."

Rachel shook her head slowly and laid her head on his chest. "I still can't believe you love me when you could get any girl in this school…"

Finn grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Well…"

**GLEE**

It took only one day for Finn to make Rachel's book. The day after their argument at school, right before Mr. Schue's class (the one they could be late to and not get into trouble), he gave it to her.

Rachel stared at the book made out of college ruled notebook paper. Blue twine held it together, threaded through the roughly made holes down the left hand side of it. It was written in black Sharpie. There was a picture of her and Finn smiling while sitting in the Ferris wheel this year at the Lima Fair glued to the front of the page messily. Above the picture, written in Finn's rough, compacted cursive, it read _32__ Reasons Why I Love Rachel Berry… _Rachel began to cry as soon as she started reading.

1. She's really pretty…

2. Her smile is one of the most beautiful things in the world.

3. She was obviously sent down from heaven… she had the voice of an angel.

4. She's really tiny and it's kinda awesome.

5. Her teeth are really pretty.

6. She has eyes that are some cool mix of a whole bunch of colors that make a wicked brown.

7. She's really caring.

8. She's really cuddly and I like being close to her.

9. She shows me a side of her that no one else knows about.

10. She likes sex, and that's always cool…

11. She leads the sex, which is ever cooler…

12. She's like, extra super duper sexy.

13. She's really cute when she sleeps.

14. She always does my homework for me.

15. She gives me the answers to Mr. Schue's Spanish quizzes during class.

16. She cooks awesome food for me.

17. She made her dads like me.

18. She loves my mom and my mom loves her back.

19. She doesn't care what anyone else thinks.

20. She would do anything to defend one of her friends.

21. She makes me feel like the luckiest person on Earth.

22. She invites me over for the weekend every time her dads go out of town, no matter what her dads told her she could or couldn't do.

23. She's already planning our wedding, and it's kinda cute, because she asks my opinion, even though I don't care, because it will be perfect because I'm marrying her.

24. She wants to name our son Finn… which is awesome.

25. She wants to name out daughter after my mom, which is even awesomer because that would make my mom happy, and my mom deserves to be happy.

26. She lets me kiss her any time I want to.

27. She kisses me back any time I kiss her.

28. She bitched Santana out for making fun of Kurt for being gay… and I know from experience, making fun of Kurt being gay is not cool.

29. She watches The Hangover with me, even though she hates it.

30. She doesn't force me to watch musicals or romances, even though I want to because it makes her happy.

31. She draws little hearts and writes my name in the corner of her papers, just to prove I'm hers and no one else's.

32. She the most beautiful, talented, sexy, cute, funny, loving, and wonderful girl to ever walk this Earth and she deserves to be loved… by me and me only.

Rachel closed the book and smiled at him through falling tears. "I love you, Finn… soooo much."

Rachel hugged Finn's waist, her arms barely making their ways around him. "But, is that really all you could think of? 31?"

Finn laughed and kissed her head. "No… but, I ran out of notebook paper."

Rachel giggled and kissed Finn's chest. "I love you… more than you could ever know. Never leave me, okay?"

Finn ran his hand through her hair and down her back. "Never, Rachel. Never."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update guys… my computer was jacked up. Life lesson: never let people borrow your computer. It will come back screwed up.**

He was miserable. Miserable. He hadn't spoken to her in almost two week…. He hadn't seen her for one of those weeks, on account of Christmas break. So, he lay down on his bed… he hadn't taken his shower today or shaved for at least three days. He barely ate the last few days and he didn't have the energy to get up and work out like he had been ever since the Rocky Horror incident. All he had done was laid there and come to the best and worst realization of his life… He still loved her. He still loved Rachel Berry.

He had come to this conclusion after thinking for hours about the same statement… _How can I hate her and still love her at the same time? _He kept picturing the vivid memories in his head about all the kind, romantic, innocent, sweet, loving things she had done for him and more than often, the sexual, provocative things only he knew she had done. But, then he would flash to some of her flaws… over competiveness, over dramaticness (yea, he couldn't think of any more… he loved almost everything about her). Finn finally found his answer when he stopped thinking so hard… He still loved her because her was _in _love with her… nothing could ever change that and he knew it.

As soon as Finn came to his answer, he was out the door in only basketball shorts, a cut off shirt that revealed his arms and let cold air hit his stomach and sides, and flip flops. His mom yelled after him as he left, but her ignored her and she just smiled… she had been waiting for him to do this.

**Glee**

Finn had been sitting in his car for at least an hour when he heard someone rap on the window. "Finn!"

Finn wanted to smile, but he couldn't make himself. He should still be pissed off! Why was he here?

"Finn Daniel Hudson! You're going to freeze to death! What are you doing here?" Rachel yelled through his car window. Her voice was muffled and distorted, but it was a relief to hear it. He still didn't answer though. He couldn't really think of anything to say.

"Finn! Either get out of my driveway or talk to me!" Rachel yelled. Finn sighed visibly and opened his car door. He got out, stretching to his towering height, and looked down at Rachel. She was bundled in a pink fuzzy fleece blanket and had on too big pajama pants that belonged to him… she was still wearing his clothes. That was a good sign.

"Finn, are you going to say something?" Rachel said irritably. Finn smiled and finally spoke.

"I'm _in love _with you." He whispered. Rachel opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"Wh..." Finn grinned and leaned down to her level and whispered into her ear.

"I'm in love with you." He repeated. Rachel seemed to finally understand his words and smiled like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I'm in love with you too…" She said in a whisper. Finn wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air in a hug. He kissed her and he suddenly felt like he could be no happier if he tried… it was the greatest feeling in the world.

He sat Rachel back on her feet and she laid her head on his chest, her blanket and arms wrapped around his waist. "I'm so, so sorry. I'm so sorry, Finn."

Finn ran his hands through her hair and lifted her head so he could kiss her. He momentarily wished that he wasn't abnormally tall and she wasn't abnormally short… it would be so much easier to kiss her that way.

"I know… I know… Me too, baby." No one said anything for a minute. They just stood there.

"You wanna come inside… you've got to be freezing." Rachel mumbled against his chest. Finn smiled.

"Will you're dads kill me for breaking up with their baby girl?" Finn asked jokingly. Rachel giggled and lifted her head.

"No. I won't let them." She said quietly. Finn smiled and went to open the passenger side door to his car.

"Well, just to be on the safe side… let's go on a drive." He said with a smile. Rachel grinned and shook her head, but agreed.

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel walked back into school for the first time since Christmas break. She was _happy _to be here. She missed Glee and she missed _some _of her fellow Glee clubbers… others, not so much.

"Hey look… its little Miss Whore. I'm surprised you even showed your face here… you should be too embarrassed." Rachel ignored the voice coming from behind her as she stopped at her locker to grab her first and second period books. These people obviously didn't know Rachel and Finn were back together. "Ohhhhh… too pissed to talk to me, huh?"

Rachel smiled a superior smile and shut her locker, turning on her heels and walking down the hallway. "C'mon, Berry… cry, you know you want to." She said coldly with a laugh. Rachel just smiled.

"Santana… why don't you just shut your mouth for once in your life and stop trying to ruin me. It's not going to happen… maybe you could start wasting the effort on trying to find someone half way decent to sleep with." Rachel said calmly (though she was thoroughly pissed) and turned around to face Santana. Santana smirked at her.

"You seem to love your precious little Finn and _he _fucked me, didn't he?" Rachel didn't even know what happened after that… it was all a blur. All she knew was that Santana was lying on the ground holding her bloody nose, Finn was calling her name, and her thumb of her right hand _really _hurt.

Finn came running through the crowd surrounding Rachel and Santana and pushed his way towards the middle of the circle. He came up to Rachel… he had assumed that _Rachel _was the one who was on the ground, not Santana.

"Whoa… that's my girl, Rach." Finn said with a slight, surprised laugh. He looked down at Rachel hand. Her thumb was swollen and red, but other than that she seemed fine. He took the opposite hand and put her thumb on the outside of her angry fist she was making. "Just next time, keep your thumb on the outside."

**GLEE**

Rachel and Finn sat in the choir room for the day's glee meeting after coming back to the school from the hospital, where they had Rachel thumb fixed and splinted. The glee kids were just starting to walk in.

"Hell yes! You go, white girl!" Rachel jumped at the sudden outburst. Mercedes walked in and strait up to Rachel. Rachel willingly high fived the diva with her undamaged hand and smiled.

"Thank you, Mercedes. I appreciate it." She said politely. Mercedes dropped into a seat on the side of Rachel opposite to Finn.

"Damn… you put her in her place, didn't you?" Mercedes said with a laugh. Finn started snickering as Rachel's face turned red. "I wonder how embarrassed Santana is right now!"

"Pretty damn…" Puck laughed as he walked in the choir room and punched Finn's shoulder.

"Dude… your girl's a slugger." Finn chuckled and squeezed Rachel's shoulders.

"You know it." He said with a laugh and Rachel pursed her lips.

"This kind of violence will not be condoned by me or my father's again, but… Finn, my fathers, and I understand that I was in no mood to be tested by Santana and she stepped into her fate." Rachel said, making a strong effort not to laugh at the thought of the blood staining Santana's Cheerio's uniform and the verbal lashing Coach Sylvester was going to give her when she found out that her Cheerio got beaten up by _Rachel Berry _of all people.

"It was pretty damn awesome…" Finn said and shrugged. That was when Quinn and Sam walked in in front of Artie, Brittany, Tina, and Mike. Rachel expected to be receiving glares and rude insults for damaging one of her best friend's, but both Sam and Quinn were laughing so hard they were crying.

"Nice job, Rachel!" Sam said through his laughter and patted Rachel's shoulder drunkenly. "Put her in her place, didn't you?"

"Berry… you just moved up on my hierarchy list." Quinn said after she had calmed herself. "You should've seen Santana's face when me and Sam went to the hospital to see her for free period! Oh, it was great!"

Rachel resisted the urge to pump her fist into the air and kept a straight face. "She got what she deserved. There will be no more violence between Santana and me if I have anything to say about it, and trust me; I have a very strong will that's extremely hard to overcome."

"Damn you and your strong will… I wanted to see what gets broken next!" Puck said and laughed again. As the group around her talked of what limb of Santana's Rachel would shatter next, Rachel pulled out her vibrating iPhone and checked the message she had just received.

_U really did it? U broke her nose? No way!_ Why wasn't I there? Damn Karofsky and his bullying!

Rachel rolled her eyes at the message from Kurt and hit reply.

_Word travels fast. How do you know?_

"Kurt knows…" Rachel looked up to Finn standing behind her and he grinned.

"I think the whole county knows." He said and smiled crookedly. Rachel replied to Kurt's next text.

_Rachel… I hav sum info 4 u. Ur the 1 evry glee club in west Ohio is scared their not goin 2 be able 2 beat. Don't want 2 give u a big head or anything, but evry rival glee club knows ur name and word travels b/t glee clubs fast. Santana is a huge name in cheerleading at schools from Ohio to TN. EVRY1 knows._

Rachel looked momentarily shocked, and then flattered, then kind of scared, then just plain angry.

_Wait… so you're telling me that SHE'S know from Ohio to TN and I'M only know in West Ohio?_

Rachel waited impatiently for Kurt's next text.

_Well… maybe Ohio to Florida. Who knows with the Cheerios success? :) LOL… j/k Rach._

Mr. Schue walked in just as Rachel read the text and Rachel put her phone back in her purse after sticking her tongue out at it immaturely.

"Hey, guys… How's it going?" Mr. Schuester was trying to avoid looking at Rachel as he passed out sheet music. He was already about to laugh. If he looked at her, he would surely start.

"Great… Rachel broke Santana's nose." Puck said with a loud chuckle. Mr. Schue pursed his lips, but you could still see the smile in his eyes.

"I heard," Was all he said. Finn looked at him.

"C'mon, Mr. Schue. You know you wanna laugh. Just do it. No one will tell." Rachel shook her head and inserted her forever loud voice.

"It would be extremely inappropriate for Mr. Schuester to laugh at such an incident between his students." Rachel said and Mr. Schue nodded.

"Rachel's right, guys." He said and walked back to the piano and seemed to sober up, but a few minutes later, he spoke up.

"I can't. I can't do it." Mr. Schue started laughing harshly and everyone joined in. Rachel knew that no one should be laughing at the horrible amount of violence she had partaken in, but she couldn't help it. It was too damn funny not to laugh. So, she did.

"What's going to here?" Santana stood in the doorway of the choir room and Rachel and every other glee member couldn't help but laugh ten times harder… because Santana's nose was _huge._

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure this would be a **_**great **_**scene in a GLEE episode. Don't cha think? Anyways, review! I haven't been getting very many reviews lately! I need them!**


	6. Chapter 6

"You are _so _awesome." Finn said as he stared at the spread in front on him. Rachel was the _greatest _girlfriend _ever. _Even after everyone had eaten, there was still enough food to last him a week.

"I tried every bit of it. It's all great, even that vegetarian stuff. You've got yourself an awesome cook, kid." Burt Hummel said from his seat at the dinner table.

"Damn strait." Kurt said as he patted his stomach and leaned back in his chair.

"Only the best for Finn's birthday!" Rachel said proudly and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you all liked it. Of course though, Carole helped."

Carole smiled as Burt applauded jokingly. "Rachel taught me some great recipes."

Finn smiled. "I love you two." He kissed his mom's cheek and Rachel's lips. "You're the awesomest women I know."

Rachel giggled. "Awesomest isn't a word, Finn."

He smiled crookedly. "It is in my dictionary."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but immediately smiled and clapped her hands together. "Your presents are in the living room."

Finn's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. He dashed for the living room and Rachel laughed. Carole patted her shoulder. "He's still like a child sometimes." She said with a small chuckled as they followed after him. Rachel nodded.

"That's okay. It's refreshing to see someone so happy all the time." Carole laughed and nodded.

"I agree." They sat down on the couch and Finn grinned.

"Can I?" Rachel smiled and Carole nodded.

"Those three are from me and Burt, those four are from Rachel, and that one is from Kurt." Carole pointed out the individual piles and Finn nodded as he began ripping the paper off of Kurt's present, and then slicing through the tape on the small cardboard box with his pocket knife.

"Dude! You're awesome." Finn said excitedly as he pulled out the $70 Dick's Sporting Goods gift card and the white and red Phiten necklace (which he had been wanting _forever_). Kurt shrugged.

"Tell me something I don't know." Finn grinned and clipped the necklace on around his neck and put the card in his wallet. He pulled the presents from his mom and Burt to him.

One was a shoe box with four DVDs in it, all children's movies (he couldn't help it if he liked kid's movies); _Despicable Me, Tarzan, How to Train Your Dragon, _and _The Lion King. _He would have to have Rachel watch them with him later. The next was _Call of Duty: Black Ops_, which made him jump up and down like a five year old with a grin to rival Rachel's on his face. Another was a shoe box with season three of _NCIS_ (it was his favorite season because that's when Ziva came onto the show and, though he would never admit it to Rachel, he thought Ziva was hot) and season five of _Criminal Minds._ The last was an Ohio State sweat suit (a red pair of sweat pants with a small OSU logo on the right thigh of it and a matching grey hoodie with Buckeyes written across it).

Finn wrapped his mom in a bear hug and did some kind of "dude shake" with Burt. "Thanks, guys." Carole smiled and Burt nodded.

"You're welcome, kid." Burt said. Finn sat back down on the ground and started opening Rachel's presents. The first was a burnt CD, nothing written on it to tell him what it was besides _Finchel._

"What is it?" Rachel laughed at Finn's confused expression.

"It's a collection of all of the duets we've sang in Glee together." Finn grinned.

"My new car tunes!" Rachel laughed and gestured for him to continue. He ripped open the next present.

In a box was a black Under Armour zip up hoodie, one he had been wanting for months. He smiled at her before opening the next of the two remaining, which was a disposable container filled with Rachel's amazingly awesome sugar cookies. He opened the container and shoved one in his mouth while Burt lunged for one. He jerked the box away.

"Mine." He mumbled through a mouthful of cookie and sprayed crumbs onto the carpet. Rachel shook her head and took the box when Finn handed it to her to protect while he opened his final present, a framed poster size picture of the two of them which he would be hanging on his wall as soon as he got upstairs.

"Thanks, guys. I love you all." He smiled and Burt nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go back to work. Happy birthday, Finn." Burt clapped Finn on the shoulder and walked out the front door. Carole rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Finn. I'm going to go run some errands if you don't mind. I'm sure you'd like your mom to get out of the way for a while anyways." Finn stood up with a smile. He hugged her.

"Never… but no, I don't mind." Carole smiled and kissed Finn's cheek before leaving. Finn watched her leave, and then took Rachel's hand. He dragged her towards the stairs, his DVDs and other gifts under his arm.

"We're going into the den, Kurt!" He walked downstairs and Kurt nodded.

"Okay! I'll be at Mercedes!" They heard the door shut and Finn frowned. "I see how it is."

Rachel laughed and sat down beside him on the couch. "I got you another present."

"Aw, Rach. You've already spe…" Rachel cut him off.

"I wanted to." She pulled something out of her purse that shocked him. A box of condoms. He sat there, his mouth open and a shocked look on his face. Rachel climbed onto his lap, straddling him, and kissed him tenderly. She mumbled something against his lips.

"I trust you. I'm ready…"


	7. Chapter 7

**This is kinda a continuation of the last chapter :)**

Finn trailed his index finger up and down Rachel's bare side, from her hip to the side of her breast, under the blanket draped over them as they lay in Finn's bed. Her backside was pressed up against him and he couldn't help but think about how nice it felt to have her naked body pressed up against his. Sure, they had been in this exact position before, but never after what he considered to be the best and most intimate moment of his life.

"I love you." Finn kissed the side of Rachel's neck gently.

"I love you too." Finn knew it had hurt her. Even as many times as they had seen each other naked and even had oral sex, they had never done _that _before. Her face had scrunched up in pain and he tried to stop, but she encouraged him to continue and told him that it would get better. "Finn?"

"Yea, baby?" He stopped running his hand down her sides and just left it to drape over her stomach.

"That was my first time… Do you _wish _it was your first time?" Finn could hear the bitterness and pain in her voice and he flinched. He turned her head enough so he could kiss her tenderly.

"More than you know, sweetheart." Rachel scrunched her nose up and he frowned. "What?"

"I don't like that one." Finn still looked confused.

"Huh?" Rachel chuckled quietly.

"Baby, babe… those are okay. Even honey's decent every once in awhile, but sweetheart sounds like I'm your daughter and that's just gross." It took a minute for it to register what Rachel was talking about, but when he did, he laughed.

"Okay then… _honey." _Rachel shook her head.

"No. I take that back. Now I feel like I'm the dutiful wife that runs to your every need." Finn chuckled.

"Okay, _Rachel." _Rachel smiled as Finn began to run his hands over her body,this time more intimately_. _The sound of someone busting through the basement door shocked them.

"Hey, gu- Whoa!" Kurt shielded his eyes. "What going on here?"

Rachel smirked at his embarrassment. "What does it look like?"

Kurt coughed and made his way down the stairs as carefully as possible while still covering his eyes. "Yeah, well… you may want to get dressed. Carole's gonna be home in-"

The sound of the basement door opening for the second time made Finn's face turned red. Carole and Burt both walked down the steps, staring at Rachel and Finn in shock.

"Finn? Did you just get another girl pregnant?" Finn choked at his mom's words.

"N-No, mom! We used protection, double actually! Rachel's on the pill and we used a condom! And besides, I didn't get Quinn pregnant!" Finn yelled defensively. Rachel giggled despite herself. Finn was just so _cute _when he was flustered. Finn shot her a look and quickly took his hand off Rachel's boob when he realized it was still there.

"Uh huh… you better be glad it's your birthday, young man."

**GLEE**

_So, how much did your mom yell after I left yesterday? _Rachel passed the note to the boy beside her and Finn opened it. He picked up his pencil and scribbled sloppily below Rachel's line.

_None, actually. Just ignored me for awhile, which was almost worse. _Rachel took the note back from him.

_Is she talking to you now?_

_Yea. She doesn't even seem like she even remembers it. But, I defiantly do. :) _It made him hard and uncomfortable just thinking about it

_That's good, I guess... and so do I. _Finn was about to write back when Mr. Schue called their names.

"Rachel, Finn… No cheating." Finn shoved the note into his pants pocket and began to work on his Spanish crossword with the other. He couldn't really concentrate though because he kept thinking about sex with Rachel, which was causing ridiculously big tent in his jeans. He was kind of oblivious to everything else but that. So, you could say he was a little more than shocked when he felt Rachel's tiny hand running up his thigh and over the bulge at his crotch. He sucked in a loud breath (which he covered with a cough when everyone looked at him) and let his head fall into his hands.

"Finn, are you alright?" Mr. Schue asked from his desk. Finn nodded.

"Yea. But, I- I'm not feeling all that great though. May I go to the bathroom?" Mr. Schue nodded (he almost looked disturbed which meant he probably knew) and Finn thanked God he didn't have to walk by anyone (except Mr. Schue… he defiantly knew now) to get to the door. That would be _awkward. _Rachel looked at Mr. Schue.

"Do you mind if I go check on him." She didn't know if it was how innocent she sounded, if he really didn't get it, or if he just didn't believe Rachel would him jerk off in the middle of school, but he allowed her to go. She practically ran down the hallway and when she entered the boys' restroom, she locked the door and opened the stall Finn was sitting in, pants down. He couldn't help but think how much he loved Rachel at this moment. She was awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

Finn tucked Rachel's head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her as they lay in her bed (fully clothed this time). She closed her eyes and snuggled into him as he kissed her head. She smiled.

"You're special Finn." She looked down at her, confused.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what I did to deserve it or how I even managed it, but you're the best guy on Earth. I don't what I'd do without you. You're perfect."

**GLEE**

"Oh my God! Where is she?" Finn slid across the hospital floor in his house shoes. He was still wearing dirty pajama pants and zip up grey jacket, which he had left open to reveal his bare chest in his hurry. When they had called him because Rachel's dads were out of town and unreachable and he was the most dialed on her calls, he had been surprised. And then he learned that they wouldn't even tell him what was _wrong. _She could be dying and they wouldn't even let him know until he got to the hospital!

He ran up to the nurses' counter. "Rachel Berry! I- I'm her boyfriend of a year, Finn Hudson… I need to see her! What's wrong with her? Is she dying?"

The nurse chuckled. "No, no… She was in a minor car accident. A couple of cuts and bruises and a broken finger, nothing too bad."

Finn let out a deep breath and closed his eyes before asked what room she was in. "117."

He nodded and jogged off towards it, quickly coming to it. He saw her in the hospital bed, hooked up to all kinds of mandatory machines. She looked so tiny. He walked up to her and she had just opened her mouth to say something when he held his hand up to stop her.

"Shut up… J- Just shut up." Rachel closed her mouth as Finn sat in the chair beside her bed and laid his head on her stomach. He clutched at the itchy, revealing hospital gown she was wearing and kissed her stomach as he cried. "Never, ever scare me like that again. Never. I thought you were dying."

Rachel frowned and sighed, running her hand through his hair soothingly. "Shhhh… Its okay, Finn. I'm okay." Finn closed his eyes.

"I know."

**GLEE**

"Okay, would anybody like to dismiss us with a song?" Mr. Schue asked with a clap of his hands as he wrapped up today's meeting. Finn raised his hand shyly and Mr. Schue smiled, gesturing for him to come up. As soon as he was centered in front of the room, the band began to play.

**She thinks I walk on water****  
****She thinks I hung the moon****  
****She tells me every morning,****  
****"They just don't make men like you"******

**She thinks I've got it together****  
****She swears I'm as tough as nails****  
****But I don't have the heart to tell her****  
****She don't know me that well******

**She don't know how much I need her****  
****She don't know I'd fall apart****  
****Without her kiss, without her touch****  
****Without her faithful, loving arms****  
****She don't know that it's all about her****  
****She don't know I can't live without her****  
****She's my world, she's my everything****  
****And she thinks she needs me******

**Sometimes she cries on my shoulder****  
****When she's lying next to me****  
****But she don't know that when I hold her****  
****That she's really holding me, holding me******

**She don't know how much I need her****  
****She don't know I'd fall apart****  
****Without her kiss, without her touch****  
****Without her faithful, loving arms****  
****She don't know that it's all about her****  
****She don't know I can't live without her****  
****She's my world, she's my everything****  
****And she thinks she needs me******

**Yeah, and the funny thing is****  
****She thinks she's the lucky one******

**She don't know how much I need her****  
****She don't know I'd fall apart****  
****Without her kiss, without her touch****  
****Without her faithful, loving arms****  
****She don't know that it's all about her****  
****She don't know I can't live without her****  
****She's my world, she's my everything****  
****And she thinks she needs me******

**She thinks I walk on water****  
****She thinks I hung the moon**

"Rachel's tiny… How can she hold Finn? He's like a giant…" Brittany stared into space and Finn shook his head, leaving the choir room with his hands buried deep in his pockets. Rachel stared after him for a moment, crying, until Santana leaned down to speak to her, this time as a friend.

"Don't just stare after him. Go chase after him." Rachel nodded and stood up, running out of the choir room, yelling after him.

"Finn! Finn!" She finally caught up with him walking towards the door. She grabbed his arms and forced him to turn around. "What's wrong?"

A few tears fell down Finn's cheeks as he looked at the splint on Rachel's finger. "I- I keep thinking about if that car crash killed you. You're so tiny, Rach… it could've happened. What would I have done? Would _I_ even still be alive? I don't know if I would want to live with you gone."

Rachel put her hands on either side of Finn's waist. "Look at me, Finn. Look at me."

Finn turned his head towards her. "What?" He whispered fragilely.

"I'm perfectly okay… There's nothing wrong with me and I'm not gone. I won't be for a long time… I love you, Finn and I would never, ever leave you. And, on the off chance that I did against my will, you **would not **kill yourself. You would not take the chicken's way out. You would live your life, remembering me as a happy, loud, obnoxious girlfriend that you would love for the rest of your life… Okay?"

She was crying now and Finn felt like a bastard for making her do it. He nodded. "I love you, Rach. So much." He wrapped her in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground while doing so. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Finn."**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"Finn! You cannot just but any kind of cheese to make your grilled cheese! You need healthy, lean, no preservative cheese!" Rachel said loudly in the middle of Food City, throwing her hands in the air. Finn rolled his eyes.

"But, I like this cheese… it's my favorite." Rachel put her hand on her hip, holding out the other and gesturing for Finn to hand her the stack of cheese slices.

"Give it here… I'll get you some cheese that won't contribute to an early death." Rachel said and Finn pouted.

"No." He said defiantly and Rachel raised her eyebrows. She felt like she was dealing with a four year old.

"Rachel, honey… Let the boy eat what he wants. He's young- He'll be okay, I promise." A familiar voice said as they approached him. Finn didn't know who it was, but he agreed.

"Yeah!" Finn yelled, but as soon as he turned around, met with the face of what looked like a older Rachel, he seemed shell shocked. "Ms. Corcoran… Uh, hi." Finn didn't like the awkwardness filling the air, nor the anger bubbling in his stomach. Rachel crossed her arm and glared at her stony-faced.

"Hello, Shelby. How have you been?" Rachel asked, glancing at the blonde headed baby – the spitting image of Quinn – cradled in her arms.

"Alright, I guess." Shelby said with a slight smile. "How are you, Rachel?"

She didn't know why, but suddenly Rachel's anger ran over, boiling and spilling out of her mouth. "How do you think I've been, mom?" Rachel was crying and Shelby's eyes filled with tears. "You basically told me you didn't want me and didn't care about me, and then you go out and _choose _a daughter over one that wants, and despite what you think, _needs _you!"

Shelby opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She thought of a way to say what she had approached her going to say anyways. "Th- That's what I was going to talk to you about Rachel. I- I do want you, I love you, and_ I_ need _you. _I thought Beth would completely fill the void that I had without you…"

Shelby held Beth out to Finn. "Can you hold her, please? Cradle her head," Finn nodded, too shocked to do anything else. Shelby put her hands on either of Rachel's shoulders and forced her to look at her.

"But, she didn't. Don't get me wrong, I love Beth… so much. But she just took another place in my heart, she never filled the place you should occupy. I was going to come to your house Saturday and tell you then, but I saw you here… and, I- I guess I couldn't stop myself. Please, be mad at me. Hate me, but please, after you're done… forgive me. I love you, Rachel, so much I can barely live with myself for giving you up and then pushing you away. Please, let me be your mom… and I will be your _mom_, not just your _mother_." Rachel thought Shelby was done, but she found something else to say. "And you don't have to come live with me or let me have any custody over to you. I'm just asking that you, maybe when you're ready, come stay with me for awhile. Let me get to know you, and you can get to know me. I'm not the jerk Vocal Adrenaline makes me out to be… I'm really not. Please, Rachel. I know I have no right to ask, but _please." _

Rachel's chin quivered as she spoke. "I don't hate you- I'm not even mad at you. I understand… I've thought about it a lot. I'm not say it's still not painful to me, but I don't hate you. I love you, mom… more than you even know. I just want you to love me back and be my mom. That's all I ever wanted."

Shelby cried into Rachel's hair as she hugged her daughter to her chest. Finn felt kind of awkward. "Uh, guys… I know this moment is sentimental and all, but people are staring."

Rachel pulled away from Shelby and laughed shortly, wiping tears away. "Sentimental, Finn… I'm proud of you."

Finn laughed quietly and glanced around. "Uh, Rach…"

Shelby smiled as she wiped her eyes. "Why don't we go out to dinner… You, me, Finn, and Beth… I would like to get to know you and the boy you're so in love with."

Rachel gave her a one-thousand watt grin. "That would be great, mom."

Sure, things weren't perfect, yet. But, they were getting there.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gleepotter **_**asked for this chapter to be of Shelby, Finn, Rachel, and Beth at dinner and I like the idea, so here goes:**

"A steak – well done – and a double order of fries… Thanks" If Finn wasn't paying, he was eating good. It was Rachel's bitchy mom's money, not his, and she said he could get whatever he wanted.

"Vegetable plate." Rachel said with a slight smile to the teenage waiter. He nodded and looked at Shelby.

"Medium rare steak with a baked potato." The waiter walked away and Finn whistled, chuckling lightly.

"Well, that was defiantly not a Rachel-like food choice." He said, playing with Beth, who was lying in her carrier beside Shelby in the booth. Shelby laughed.

"Rachel and I may look the same, act the same, and sound the same, but I can tell you that we, without a doubt, don't eat the same." Shelby smiled at Rachel, and Rachel had to smile back. "So, Rachel, and Finn, I guess… I know this may sound stupid, but this is the stuff I want to know. What's your favorite color? Mine's purple, if you'd like to know."

"Pink." Rachel answered with a grin.

"Boo." Finn said, through of bread roll. He swallowed and coughed a bit. "Blue, I mean."

Shelby chuckled and nodded. "Okay, then… Your favorite movie?"

"Funny Girl." Rachel supplied quickly. Shelby smiled and leaned forward, her elbow on the table.

"Mine too." She said and Rachel beamed at her. "What about you, Finn?"

"The Hangover." Finn said, sounding bored. Shelby laughed.

"I like it too, but I like anything with Bradley Cooper in it." She winked at Rachel and Rachel giggled. "Favorite musical? I guess this is more of a Rachel question."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Wicked. Dad and Daddy took me to see it on Broadway not long after it's opening night… Kristin Chenoweth was right on pitch the whole play and Idina Menzel does everything she attempts perfectly. She should, as my idol… her voice never falters, she's absolutely beautiful, and she is the best Broadway star of my decade."

Shelby smiled. "I agree completely on your opinion of Idina Menzel, Rachel, but I would go in more of a direction of RENT instead of Wicked, though they are both wonderful. How about your favorite band or singer? You too, Finn."

Finn smiled at being included back into the conversation. "I like Josh Turner – he had this really cool deep voice – and I like Journey, Guns N' Roses, and LL Cool J… old school rap, ya know." Shelby laughed and looked to Rachel.

"I love Bruno Mars, if you want to hear about normal music. But, if I were to talk about show tunes, well, I love the more modern soundtracks of Wicked, RENT, Hairspray, and Spring Awakening, but I love the older ones from Funny Girl, Fiddler On the Roof, and Yentil too." Shelby nodded.

"Well, what else can I ask?" Shelby asked. She seemed to think for a moment, but before she could come up with something, Finn spoke up.

"I know on the interviews on YouTube and stuff the people always ask the stars who they would turn gay for… And ya know, Rachel's a star." He said with a charming smile. Rachel's eyes widened and she hit his arm.

"Finn! That is n-" Shelby held up her hand and laughed.

"Rachel, honey, it's fine. If I truly want to get to know who you are, it's a good question to ask." Rachel sighed and nodded. Shelby grinned, "So?"

"Uh, Idina Menzel?" Shelby shook her head.

"No. Someone else. Too boring." Rachel laughed despite her embarrassment.

"I don't know… I don't think about turning into a lesbian for long periods each day, but I would say like Lea Michele maybe, or Anne Hathaway… possibly Amy Adams or Mandy Moore." Finn laughed.

"So, all chick flick actresses who can sing?" Rachel glared at him.

"Fine then! You go!" Shelby was having quite an amusing time listening to her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend bicker.

"I don't know. What about Cory Monteith… that dude off that cheesy show you watch that's kinda interesting despite the extreme amounts of drama in it. Yeah, him. He's kind of awesome, you know he sorta looks like me and he's a heartfelt jock made of steely toughness. He's cool." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No. He's too sexy for you, Finn." Finn looked shocked for a moment, but Rachel just turned away to her mother, who was trying to fight back laughter.

"What about you, mother?" Rachel asked casually. Shelby finally let out a giggle (Finn didn't ever expect to hear _this _woman giggle).

"Kristin Chenoweth without a doubt." She said and Rachel chuckled. **(Give me a cheer for implied Chenzel! LOL)**

"Well, I thought about Cheno, but she's a bit old for me… You on the other hand," Shelby's mouth dropped open and she laughed loudly (Finn couldn't help but notice that her laugh was completely adorable, just like Rachel's).

"Hey, now. Way too soon in the mother-daughter relationship to be insulting my age!" Finn smirked.

"How old are you any way, Ms. Corcoran?" Finn asked. Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, mom… How old? What, like… 40?" Of course Rachel already knew, but it was fun to taunt her mother for the first time in her life. Shelby narrowed her eyes.

"No, thank you very much! I was eighteen when I gave birth to you and that was sixteen years ago. I've only just turned 34!" Rachel smirked.

"I know, mom. I know." Shelby glared at her, but a small smile formed on her lips. It soon became full.

"You know I love you, right Rachel?" She asked, her voice humorous, but the seriousness of the question was still there. Rachel smiled.

"I'm beginning to." Rachel stood up and began to pull on her jacket. She leaned down and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you too, mom."

"What am I? Chopped liver? Thanks, Ms. Corcoran!" Finn said sarcastically, a small playful pout on his lips. Rachel rolled her eyes, but Shelby grinned widely.

"I beginning to like you too, Finn. And, please, call me Shelby. Coming from you, it makes me feel forty, short, and inferior." She said as she stood, pulling Beth's carrier to her side, setting it on the ground.

"Bye sweetie, I love you." Shelby said, hugging Rachel as tight as humanly possible and kissing her head. Rachel smiled and tears threatened to fall. The feeling of her mother's arms around her was overwhelming, in the best possible way.

"Love you too, mom." She kissed Finn on the cheek after she pulled away from Shelby. "I'll be in the car. Say bye to Beth and stuff." She didn't want her mother to see her tears… she may think something was wrong, and there defiantly wasn't.

"Bye, Shelby." Finn said, shifting his feet awkwardly.

Shelby smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Goodbye, Finn. Thank you for making her happy."

Finn smiled crookedly back at her. "No problem." He picked up Beth's carrier. "I'll carry her to your car for you and I'll bring Rachel to your house tomorrow if you and she don't mind."

Shelby nodded her agreement as they left the restaurant. Finn helped her buckled in Beth's seat before getting into his own car with Rachel. Shelby grabbed his arm. She smiled. "You're a very chivalrous young man, Finn, and you'll make a great father to Rachel's kids one day."

Finn grinned. "That's what Rach tells me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom! I'm here with Finn!" Rachel announced, letting herself into Shelby's house with the key she had been supplied with. She was staying the week at her mom's for the first time, and despite Finn's confusion as to why, it was a big deal to both her and Shelby. Though Rachel spent abundant amounts of time here lately, she had yet to stay more than the day. "Mom?"

Shelby didn't answer, so Rachel just shut the door behind Finn. She pointed up the elegant stairways of Shelby's beautiful house. "Finn, can you go and put my bags in the guest room. It's the second door on the right." Finn nodded and lugged the three suitcases and duffel bag up the steep stairs.

Rachel began to look around, trying to find Shelby. She was nowhere to be seen. Rachel frowned, but finally caught a glimpse of the white sheet of printer paper sitting on the coffee table. The paper looked totally out of place. Shelby, even with a four month old baby and a job that involved a Glee club which needed way too much attention, kept a tidy house - completely organized and very clean.

_Rachel,_

_I'm sorry, honey, but something came up with VA. My new lead was in a car accident and he won't be able to perform at Regionals this year… he's in pretty bad shape. I called a glee meeting to set up a new lead singer and I'll be home in a couple of hours. Call me if you need anything. My phone will be on at all times. Beth has a sitter, so you don't need to worry about her. _

_I love you,  
Mom_

_P.S.: The rules don't change because I'm not there. Finn still goes home by nine if I'm not there by then._

"Mom" was signed in an elegant script that Rachel totally didn't inherit and there was a gold star next to it. Rachel smiled and sat down on the couch. She waited patiently for Finn to come back down the stairs.

"Where's Shelby?" Finn asked as he collapsed by her on the couch. Rachel leaned into his chest, eyes closed, and he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

"Her lead singer got into a car accident and she had to go set up a new one. She left Beth with a sitter and she'll be back in a couple of hours." Finn nodded and he put a mischievous grin on his face. Suddenly, he leaned Rachel back into the couch. He began kissing down her neck. Rachel sighed and let him continue for a moment before pushing him away from her.

"Finn, we can't. For one; I don't know when my mom's going to be back from Carmel. Two; I'm not quite ready to taint my mother's house with our ungodly ministrations quite yet." Finn pouted and sat up. He switched the flat screen TV on and ended up on football. Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up, kissing his cheek.

"Since I have no desire to watch your silly game, I'm going to cook dinner. Mom will be hungry and tired when she gets home. You know, she yells at Vocal Adrenaline a lot. It seems weird now. She doesn't seem the type to yell when we're around." Rachel said as she grabbed her phone and walked away. She texted her mom.

_Fixing dinner. Dont pick anything up. Love you. _

It was just maybe a minute before she received her reply.

_Ok sweetie. But u didnt have to do that. I couldve stopped. I'll be home in hour or so. I love you 2._

Rachel smiled and put her phone down to begin making spaghetti. She began humming as she moved around Shelby's kitchen smoothly, coincidently _I Dreamed a Dream. _

**GLEE**

She was almost done when Finn came into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her from behind and laying his chin on her shoulder. She turned the stove off and discontinued her stirring. She turned her head up and smiled, kissing him lightly.

"Hey." She said with a soft smiled and Finn kissed her again. The kisses continued and Finn spun her around so she was pressed against his chest while he kissed her tenderly. Rachel couldn't bring herself to stop him, even though she knew her mom was due home any moment.

"You all are sickeningly cute and highly inappropriate." Rachel pushed Finn away quickly at the sound of her mother's voice. Shelby was leaning against the kitchen doorway in tight skinny jeans, black heeled leather boots, a flattering, flowy pastel blue ruffled top, and a pretty black leather jacket.

"Mom! You scared the h-"

"Language." Shelby chastised before the _h word _could leave her mouth, though she still had the same amused smirk on her lips.

"-crap out of me." Rachel finished. Shelby laughed.

"Hm. You should've been me when I came into the kitchen. It was a fairly shocking, seeing my munchkin sized sixteen year old daughter practically making out with her giant sized boyfriend in the middle of my kitchen." Rachel stuck her tongue out.

"I get the munchkin thing from you!" She said defensively. "You're _only _two inches taller than me!" **(It's true. Lea Michele is 5'2" tall and Idina Menzel is 5'4" tall.)**

"Yes, well. Just another thing you inherited from me along with your stunning good looks, Barbra worthy voice, charming dramatics and theatricality, bull-headedness, and amazing acting skills." Shelby smiled and Finn chuckled.

"Well, as beautiful and talented as you both are-"

"Suck up." Shelby scoffed under her breathe and he stuck his tongue out as both she and Rachel laughed. He continued.

"-you're both short." He finished. Shelby raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Really? Maybe you're just freakishly tall. Hmmm?" Rachel smirked as Finn sent a glare her way.

"You're mom's mean." He pouted and Rachel laughed.

"Yes, well. She's also thoroughly amusing." Rachel said as she skipped out of the kitchen. Shelby followed behind her, and Finn behind Shelby.

"I'm going to go change. No sex in the five minutes I'll be upstairs… or anytime in my house for that matter. Okay?" Shelby said, in a joking tone, though there was an underlying seriousness to the statement. Rachel's face turned red and she nodded.

"Yes, mommy." Shelby smiled.

"The nanny is supposed to be here soon. Answer the door if she brings Beth back before I'm back down." Shelby walked up the stairs and Rachel stood up.

"Answer the door is the nanny gets here, Finn. I'm going to go change too, and get a musical from my mother's DVD collection so we can watch." Finn nodded absentmindedly as he watched ESPN. Rachel rolled her eyes and went upstairs. She came back down a couple minutes later.

Beth was lying on Finn's chest where he laid on the couch. He looked up over the baby's blonde head. Rachel had come back down in some bright green and black vertically striped pajamas pants and a too big long sleeve white shirt with the _Wicked _logo on it, her hair pulled into a messy bun. Shelby was wearing tight black yoga pants and an equally tight white ribbed tanktop, her hair also pulled up. For once, Finn saw the world through Puck's eyes. If he _was _Puck, he would _totally _tap that. For a 34 year old woman, Shelby was damn sexy.

Finn shook the inappropriate thoughts from his mind and watched Rachel sit down beside him, lifting his legs and placing them in her lap, and Shelby curl her legs under her in an arm chair by Finn's head. She held out her hands.

"Want me to get Beth?" She asked and Finn shook his head, sitting up.

"Nah. She's fine." He said. When he was upright, feet on the coffee table and they were half-way through _RENT_, Rachel's head was in his lap, Shelby was on the end of the couch with Rachel's feet in her lap while she curled up into a tight ball, and Beth was on Rachel's chest. Rachel and Shelby were both asleep, and Finn was hanging on by a thread, so he got up before he fell asleep, knowing he had to go home. He slipped out from under Rachel and stood up.

He picked up Beth first, carrying her up to the nursery and laying her in the crib. He made sure to switch the baby monitors on before going back downstairs. He then gathered Rachel in his arms, took her to the guest room, and tucked her in.

"Night, Rach." He kissed her head and told her he loved her, despite her being asleep. He jogged back down the stairs (this was beginning to feel like a workout). He shook Shelby awake gently.

"Shelby… Hey. I'm leaving. Why don't you go up to your room?" He whispered politely. Shelby waved her hand in the air blindly, mumbling for him to go away. "Shelby. Come on."

Shelby just murmured something incoherent and Finn sighed. He'd personally _heard _this woman complain about her back after falling asleep on the couch, and really didn't want to hear it again. He tried once more to wake her, unsuccessfully, before contemplating what to do.

His only solutions were to leave her be and cover her up before leaving (though her really didn't want to hear her complain, because, like Rachel, once she got started, she didn't stop), or to carry her up as he did Rachel and Beth. But, he didn't know Shelby very well yet and even if he did, wasn't that slightly inappropriate? He stood there for a few minutes, and finally decided to pick her up. She couldn't be much heavier than Rachel, right? And Rachel was easy to carry.

Finn slipped his hands under Shelby and lifted her with relative ease, not at all surprised by her light weight. That's probably where Rachel got it from. He carried her up the stairs, though it felt awkward, and laid her down, covering her, though not nearly as intimately as he had done Rachel. He said a quite goodnight just in case she was somewhat awake still. He went to kiss Rachel one last time before leaving, rushing to get home before ten.

**GLEE**

"Hey, Rach." Shelby yawned as she walked into the kitchen, where Rachel greeted her with a cup of coffee. She sat at the table tiredly and ran her hand through her hair. "Beth up yet?"

"Nope. It's only seven." Rachel said cheerily. Her mood alone tired Shelby out.

"Hmmm… How did I get in my bed last night?" Rachel smiled as she sat on the other side of the table.

"Finn probably carried you up there." Shelby raised her eyebrows.

"One; that's extremely weird and awkward. Two; he can actually lift me? I mean, you, I understand. But, a 34 year old woman?" Rachel chuckled.

"Mom, you can't weigh all that much, and Finn is much stronger than he looks. As for the awkwardness, yes, it is kind of. But, at least he didn't leave you on the couch all night so you could complain today." Rachel was just _way _too chipper for the hour in the morning. It was kind of annoying.

"Still weird." Shelby mumbled as she sipped her coffee. Rachel smiled.

"Yes, well, you're the one that said Finn was chivalrous. That's Finn." Shelby raised her eyebrow.

"Does he carry you to bed often, Rachel?" Rachel smirked when she realized what Shelby was insinuating.

"Maybe."

**Ahhhh! **_**Glee **_**is doing **_**RENT! **_**Yay! Mercedes and Rachel are singing "Take Me or Leave Me" three episodes from the superbowl episode! I'm so freakin' excited! It's gonna be great!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Rachel, I can't just abandon them!" Shelby said exasperatedly, throwing her arms up into the air dramatically (after all, drama was what she did best). Rachel sighed.

"But, mom! Think of how unstoppable we would be!" Rachel smiled and Shelby shook her head.

"I can't." Rachel's eyes still gleamed with hope.

"Mom! C'mon. You'll get to see me even more than usual." Rachel pulled her last card. Shelby opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again before letting it fall shut. She wasn't quite sure of how to respond. Finally, she settled for a cryptic, yet satisfying-enough answer.

"I'll think about it."

**GLEE**

**A COUPLE MONTHS LATER:**

"You aren't leaving here until you get this right!" Shelby yelled, her voice echoing through the auditorium.

"Shelby, c'mon. Give 'em a break." Will Schuester whispered beside her, bouncing a blonde headed baby girl in his arms. He didn't have as much to do these days. "It's already 9 pm."

Shelby twisted her head around quickly, and began to yell, but stopped when she realized it would wake the _finally _sleeping Beth. "Will, rest does not go with perfection! They'll rest when they get a simple combination of steps down!"

"Simple?" Will hissed. "You have them doing the _tango… _That is far from _simple, _Shelby!" Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Rachel seems to be doing okay with it." Shelby said defiantly, smirking. Will shook his head.

"She's also your daughter! You have a _dance room _in your _house, _Shelby! You train her three days a week for three hours per day at the _least! _Of _course _she's doing okay with it!" Shelby shrugged.

"I offered for all of them to come over and work with me and Rachel, but I think they're slightly scared of me." Shelby seemed to smirk at the thought.

Will rolled his eyes, but shut up. He wasn't going to win the argument anyways. Shelby began to pace close to the edge of the McKinley High auditorium stage again, chanting loudly. "One two three four, one two three four,"

Finn stumbled over his feet, falling sideway to the ground. He sighed and looked at Shelby. "Shelby, I can't dance. Why can't you understand that?"

"Finn Daniel Hudson, I will make a dancer out of you yet! Now get up and get back to it. I'm not too fond of slackers!" Shelby said loudly. This Shelby was _nothing _like the one he knew when he was around her outside of school and _Glee. _

Rachel, _stupid Rachel_ – after much convincing – had gotten Shelby to leave Carmel High and come to McKinley to be a co-coach. She was a _nightmare… _All you heard at rehearsal was_ "Guys! Show me some theatricality!" _and _"I want a look so optimistic it could cure cancer!" _Sometimes, they even got the occasional _"I may have to kill you all! What are you? Lumbering imbeciles?", _which always made him laugh because she sounded kind of British when she said it...

Finn, though, she was softer on. She knew he was rhythmically challenged and clumsy, and she also had a soft spot for him in general. He had grown on her. Rachel, though Shelby really didn't _have _all that much to criticize, rarely was yelled at, if ever. Finn, too, had grown increasingly close to the woman.

"Yes, m'am." Finn mumbled sarcastically, sighed and stood up, taking his place with Rachel. Shelby began counting to the beat of an imaginary song again and he actually managed to get through without screwing completely up, which must have satisfied a tired and worked up Shelby, as she was about to let them go.

"Alright, guys. I'll see you tomorrow, twelve sharp. My house. Figgins won't let us into the auditorium on weekends."

"It's Saturday!" Puck yelled and Shelby smirked.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you lumbered around like you were some giant." Shelby said smugly. Puck grumbled and stalked off the stage behind Rachel, who was skipping around happily.

"Noah, you should be _honored _to come to my mother's house for rehearsal tomorrow! You get to see _me._" Rachel said in a high pitched voice. Puck groaned.

"And I thought I couldn't find any more reasons for this to suck." Finn punched his arm.

"Dude. Lay off. Rachel's not bad at all." Finn said. "And neither is Shelby. She's kind of sweet and she's really cool, once you get to know her."

Puck was about to respond, but was interrupted. "Sweet? _Sweet? _Finn Hudson, did I just hear you call me _sweet._ You will scrub my house from top to bottom if I _ever _hear you call me _sweet_ again." Shelby yelled. Finn didn't seem at all phased, but almost everyone else did. They scattered out of the room quickly, leaving only Shelby, Rachel, Will, Beth, and Finn the auditorium.

"Shelby, seriously?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow. Shelby's angry face immediately fell and she chuckled.

"I have a reputation to uphold, kid, and if that includes putting the fear of God into unruly teens, then so be it." Shelby smiled and he shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Shell."


	13. Chapter 13

**There's some pretty strong language in this one.**

_I hate my fucking life! _She slammed her duffel bag and school bag down on Shelby's coffee table.

_I'm in a living hell! _She dropped her two gigantic, stuffed suitcases down on the hard wood floor of the living room.

_They don't understand anything! _She threw her purse haphazardly, hitting the wall (she had meant for it to go on the couch, though she must have thrown it with more force than she had meant to). She really hoped her phone wasn't broken.

_I'm never going back to that god damn house. _She dropped the small backpack filled with her sheet music and video camera (which she used to upload her MySpace videos) as she walked to the kitchen.

_In fact, I'm not even going to talk to them for _at least _a month! _She ripped open the stainless steel refrigerator and grabbed one of Shelby's glass bottles of beer.

_And they're shitting themselves if they think I'm going to forgive their asses for this! _She ripped the cap off and raised the bottle to take a drink, but was stopped by her mother.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… Rachel, what are you doing here? And are you trying to get yourself sent to hell? Drinking beer at sixteen and cussing like a sailor at six in the morning? What's going on? What happened? What did Finn do?" Shelby asked, taking the beer from Rachel and setting it on the counter. She put her hands on either side of Rachel's arms gently and looked at her, concerned.

"Why are you here so early? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school? No, wait… its Saturday!" Shelby asked, glancing at Rachel's rumpled, slept-in attire (fuzzy fleece black and white polka dotted pajama pants, a red tanktop, and Finn's football jersey from freshman year), black flip flops that totally didn't fit into mid-February weather, and disastrous morning hair pulled into a pointless pony tail. Shelby, undoubtly, looked no better in her way too short black cotton shorts (they barely covered her ass) and long sleeve white and purple NYU t-shirt, but still.

"Finn did absolutely nothing! It's my fathers who pissed me off…" Rachel said loudly, huffing. Shelby sighed.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry. Just, calm down. If you keep yelling at the top of your lungs, you'll wake Beth and then we'll never get to talk." Shelby said calmly. Rachel took a deep breath (though she was still as far off from calm as possible) and followed Shelby to the couch. They took seats and Shelby curled her feet under herself, yawning tiredly. "Okay, now what happened?"

Rachel sighed and crossed her arms. "I woke up early this morning to fix Dad and Daddy breakfast before they left this morning… they're going on that business trip for the next two weeks, you know. That's why I was planning on staying with you and Beth." Shelby nodded her understanding.

"Well, we were eating and I was in a fairly chipper mood and in passing, through my chattering, I mentioned that you and I were going to see _Wicked _in its national tour when it comes to Columbus." Shelby, again, nodded. Rachel took a deep breath and continued. "They asked if I was staying with you the whole two weeks and I said yes. Then… _Then _they started yelling at me because I didn't tell them!"

Shelby held up her hand to cut Rachel off. "Rach, maybe you should have told your father's you were staying with me. You can't just leave when you want to."

Rachel cut Shelby off. "But, dad and daddy always told me that I could go stay with anyone I liked when they were on business trips… that they didn't have to know who I was staying with as long as it wasn't a boy! What makes _you _anydifferent?"

Shelby didn't seem to be able to come up with a valid answer, so Rachel continued. "And _then, _they proceeded to be arrogant, selfish bastards and told me that I was spending too much time with you and Finn and that, if I didn't stop, they would cut off all contact between me and you... That what pissed me off! They said it was _unhealthy. _I got my bags – I long ago learned that nothing is effective if you have to come back and retrieve stuff – and stormed out like a true Broadway diva.Mom, you know what… I never had a mother growing up-" Shelby flinched involuntarily. "-but now I do, and I'm going to spend as much time with her and the love of my life as possible. If my fathers don't like it, then they can get over it _and _themselves… and if a close relationship with you and Finn is unhealthy, then give me some meds, because I'm not stopping what I'm doing!"

Rachel breathed deeply, waiting for Shelby's response. Shelby closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose… If all of what Rachel said was true (and Rachel wasn't one to lie… maybe embellish, but not lie), she was _really _pissed at Hiram and Leroy right now. How dare they try and take away her daughter from her after she finally gets to meet her? Who do they think they are… trying to ruin her, Finn's, and _Rachel's _happiness? But, she couldn't say anything to Rachel… or at least not anything that was either sufficient or appropriate. So, Shelby just sighed and opened her eyes.

"Rachy, why don't you go up and get some more sleep… you look like you need it. I'll bring your bags up to you in awhile and I'll maybe talk to your dads." Rachel seemed to calm down enough to be reasonable and nodded. She stood up along with Shelby and Shelby kissed Rachel cheek. "Night, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too, mom." Rachel said gruffly and stalked up the stairs, still on a slight anger high. Shelby sighed and walked into the kitchen. She picked up the beer she had discarded earlier and took a small sip of it… no sense in letting it go to waste, and began brewing a strong pot of coffee. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Leroy's number, but hung up before it could even ring. She didn't believe she could talk to the Berry's without yelling until she had a clear enough head.

After drinking a cup of coffee, Shelby decided that it would do her some good to get a little more sleep before Beth woke up. She headed up the stairs and entered her room, climbing into bed in the dark. She soon realized that someone else was there, and as she developed more of her vision, she realized Rachel had come to sleep in Shelby's bed. Shelby chuckled lightly and smiled… this is what she had always wanted in life – just to have a relationship with her oldest daughter. For the first time in her life, her anger dissipated completely in a matter of seconds and Shelby held a small, admiring smile on her face as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair. She had every reason in the world to be completely happy, and she was.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm officially turning this collection of one-shots into an actual story surrounding the relationship between Finn, Rachel, and Shelby… I'm also changing the name, but I don't exactly know to what. Any suggestions?**

**PS: Sorry for the epically late update.**

"Who in the _hell _do you think you are calling _me?" _Shelby said, immediately after walking out the front door and onto the porch and putting her iPhone to her ear. She didn't even give Leroy Berry a chance to speak. "Do you know that your daughter stormed into my house this morning cursing like a sailor and throwing things, so _pissed _at you that she was on the verge of tears? How _dare _you tell our daughter she can't see _me _and Finn? Do you know how much me and him mean to her, how much she means to _us? _Do you even care? No, I don't think you do… A good father wouldn't-"

"Wait just one damn minute… Don't you dare call me a bad father! I've raised Rachel all her life!" Shelby took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose at the sound of the black man's rough, deep voice.

"You're right, Leroy… I'm sorry. That was out of line, but so were you. You can't take the only two things Rachel had ever _really _wanted from life away from her. You can't. I'm not even talking about me… Finn. He loves Rachel so much ad she loves him more than her own life. Don't take that away from her, and don't take Rachel away from me. I've just got to know her, please don't take her away again." Shelby quieted and she heard a depleted sigh on the other end of the line.

"Yes, Shelby… We know. We were actually calling to talk to you about Rachel. I'm sure she told you the nature of our out-of-town meeting." Shelby stayed calm for the sake of her curiosity.

"Only that you didn't know why you had to go and that your company said they would have you fired of you didn't."

"Yes, yes… That. We've just got out of our first briefing… they want Hiram and I to pack up our things and move to California as soon as possible for reasons I'm not at liberty to disclose. Hiram and I-"

"Wait… Hold on a minute. Hiram and I? What about Rachel? Where is she in this equation?" Leroy sighed.

"If you would let me finish, Shelby… We have come to the conclusion that, if Rachel agrees – and she undoubtedly will – that it would be better for her to stay here for the remainder of her high school career. With you, Shelby. We want her to stay with you if we move to California, and there is a ninety eight percent chance that we will. I was just calling to- well, to see if you would be okay with that."

Shelby smiled widely. "What? Did you even have to ask? Of course that's okay!"

Leroy sounded reluctant to even agree to this himself, but nodded, even though Shelby couldn't see him. "Good. Bye, Shelby."

"Bye, Leroy! Thank you!"

"Sure." The line went dead and Shelby bounced back into the house, eager to tell Rachel the news.

**GLEE**

**Okay, Holly Holliday + Shelby Corcoran + Will Schuester = ?  
If you like Welby, you're probably gonna love this chapter… If you would rather have Wolly (well, that's what I call it!) then you'll probably hate it.**

Monday, Rachel was already almost moved in. The last few boxes left were to be unloaded from the truck into Shelby's garage after the day's Glee practice, which was now in session.

_Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch me there? Where? _Shelby stared back and forth from Holly to Will. She liked Holly, she really did, but if she got up on her man _one more time _than she was gonna get smacked down by the hand of God… well, by the hand of Shelby Corcoran, which was the next most powerful thing. And Will was too, if he didn't stop staring at her like some sort of predatory animal.

Right after the end of Holly's song, Will dismissed the Glee club early and they all left. Rachel stopped in the doorway of the choir room. "Mom, me and Finn are going to head home and finished unloading boxes… We'll leave the painting until you get home with the tarp for the floor. Okay?"

Shelby nodded. "Okay, honey… Be careful."

"Alright. Bye. Love you."

"Yeah, Shell. Bye." Finn said.

"You too." Shelby was still staring at Will with murder in her eyes, and Rachel snickered, whispering to Finn before walking out of the choir room.

"Does she not know we know?" Finn laughed as he followed her out.

"I don't think so."

"William Matthew Gray Schuester… Welcome to your hell." Will's eyes got loud.

"Wh- What did _I _do?" He said, stumbling back as Shelby closed him into a corner. She was taller than him in the heels she was wearing.

"What did you _do? _Will, we have been dating for _four months! _If you are not ready to commit, then fine… But, you are _not _going to stare at Holly Holliday. Oh, hell no. That's _fucked up._" Will looked at Shelby, obviously scared out of his mind.

"Shells, I'm sorry… I love you. I _am _ready to commit to you… Sorry!" Shelby raised her eyebrows.

"You better be ready to prove it, because you're my bitch now." Shelby smiled sweetly and smacked Will's cheek, kissed him lightly, and turned around. "Love you, Will."

"Love you too, Shell…" Will mumbled back breathlessly.

**GLEE**

"Did you tell your man, Mom?" Rachel was curled up against Finn, watching _Pawn Stars, _on the couch. Shelby scowled in her direction.

"Shut up…" She was about to headed towards the kitchen, stopping in the doorway suddenly. "Wait… You know?"

"Shell, sometimes, your clueless… And that's saying a lot when it comes from me. You're the scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz." Shelby grabbed a role of paper towels off the kitchen counter and threw it at Finn playfully.

"I hate you…" Finn laughed.

"Yeah, whatever." He scoffed as she left her lunchbox of the kitchen table and then began her trip up the stairs. Finn sang after her.

_If I only had a brain…_

**Short and stupid… Sorry. :( **


	15. Chapter 15

**Let's make something clear… My universe that is hidden in my head is **_**much **_**better than the real one. In my universe (I call it KatieLand)… **

**1) My favorite ships from all of my shows and stuff are/are still together **Tiva (NCIS), Jibbs (NCIS), McAbby (NCIS), Finchel (you all know what that's from!), Welby, Quick, Britanna, Artina, Dave/JJ (Criminal Minds), Morgan/Garcia (Criminal Minds), Fiyeraba (Wicked), and Aaron/Emily (Criminal Minds)****

**2) Elphaba walks around living and breathing and I'm part of her, Galinda, Fiyero, and Boq's clique.**

**3) I have the magical power to make everyone I don't like stop talking to me.**

**4) I've taken over the world along with Taylor Freeman, my science teacher names Mr. Hone, and my language arts teacher Mrs. Smith. Me, Taylor, and Mrs. Smith are the queens… Mr. Hone is our jester. (Long story… Don't ask)**

**5) I **_**can **_**sing, dance, **_**and **_**act… So, therefore, I **_**am **_**on Broadway.**

**6) Unlike real life, Idina Menzel bows down at **_**my **_**feet… Not the other way around.**

**7) God is the only one that is more special than me… He's the only one that is cooler than me. **_**Wait… What am I talking about? That's in real life too! **_**No, no, no… I'm just kidding. But, how I wish. LOL.**

**8) There is a new GLEE episode everyday… Not just on Tuesdays.**

…**I'll tell you more about KatieLand later. Right now, I have to get back to my reader… They're waiting for me to start. :D**

"Come on, sweetie… You're okay. You're okay. Stop crying, Beth. Please. Stop crying." Finn bounced the baby he once believed to be his daughter up and down. He switched positions, from cradling the toddler like a baby, to holding her on his hip, to holding her over his shoulder. She _wouldn't stop._

Shelby and Rachel went out for some much needed mother/daughter time, this time without anyone to interrupt them or to hold them back. He didn't know what the hell they were doing – shopping, watching a movie, eating, all three… But, they had been gone _all day. And, _they had decided that Finn was responsible enough to keep and 10 month old baby _by himself. _Well, you know what? He wasn't.

"Come on, Beth. Are you hungry? Let's go find something to eat." Finn bounded down the stairs as fast as possible with the baby, turning into the kitchen. He sat Beth down in her high chair and grabbed a jar of baby food out of the cabinet. He tried feeding it to her… Hell, he tried forcing it down her. But, it didn't work. Finn sighed and closed the jar, sliding it away from him to the other side of the table. Walking again to the cabinet, he swept at least seven different jars of mushy crap from the shelf and into his arms. He tried every one of them… none of them interested her in the least. He even went through the trouble of making baby cereal… Beth continued to wail.

"Beth… Beth, please…" Finn begged, cleaning Beth's face and picking her back up. "Come on, sweetheart… I love you, but I need you to shut up. Please. You're going to make yourself sick."

He was just about to call Mr. Schuester to help him when he heard two familiar voices.

"Beth!" Finn spun around at the sound of Shelby's voice and Rachel's giggles. At the sight of her mother, Beth reached out to her. Shelby grinned and took the baby.

"Shelby… She's been crying for an hour! I tried the Wiggles, and I tried to get her to sleep. She hates my singing." Shelby glanced at the ten opened, full jars of baby food on the table as Beth's cries turned into amused giggles. Her tiny hands patted Shelby's face and then she reached for Rachel, who dropped her bags and took her.

"Hey, little sister of mine. Were you just messing with Finny because you could. I think you were…" Rachel grinned at Beth before looking to Finn and smirking. "Good job, Beth… You did good."

"I'm _never _keeping that little devil again." Finn said flatly and Rachel and Shelby both chuckled.

"Awww… Did poor little Finn get played by the baby?" Shelby mocked. Finn scowled.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and change."


	16. Chapter 16

**If you haven't noticed, I deleted the chapter where Shelby is pregnant, because I decided I didn't like the story line. So, disregard her pregnancy, because it is no longer a part of the story.**

She didn't know why this "guest" of Will's was here, or why she was all up on him like Holly Holliday. How many people had Will led on in his lifetime? Oh, and this chick was trying to coach _her _damn Glee club!

_You guys aren't putting enough emotion into the song! _Shelby inwardly mocked the blonde haired munchkin of a woman in a high pitched, annoyingly chipper soprano. Doesn't this lady know that Coach Shelby _Corcoran _understands that her daughter and Quinn Fabray were singing like emotionless robots? She defiantly did!

Rachel and Quinn despise each other… that was fairly obvious, so you would think that the mutual hate Elphaba and Galinda of _Wicked _(which they and the drama department were performing for their school musical) had for each other in this particular part of the play and this particular song (_What Is This Feeling?_) would be perfect for them. Apparently not… Rachel was doing better than Quinn at least.

Shelby mumbled something dejectedly under her breath and stood up from her seat beside Will, ripping her hands from his in exasperation. "Guys-" Rachel and Quinn stopped singing and Shelby glanced at Will's ditzy blonde midget.

"Sorry, what is your name again?" Shelby said in a voice that was falsely sweet, but somehow managed to drip with venom simultaneously.

"April Rhodes." The woman said proudly, narrowing her eyes at Shelby. Shelby never once seemed effected by the defiant stare. She just turned on her heels to face the stage again and nodded sharply.

"Yes, well. Guys, April is right. You're not putting enough emotion and theatricality into it. Here… Let Ms. Munch- I mean, Ms. Rhodes and I, demonstrate. That is, if she doesn't mind." April glowered at Shelby, but nodded once. They took their places in stage (Rachel and Quinn moved to be with the rest of the group) and were soon circling each other, glaring angry daggers.

A/N:**  
Shelby singing: **_**BOLD**__**and ITALICS**_ **font  
April singing: **_ITALICS font  
_**Both singing: BOLD font  
**END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Fervid as a flame… LOATHING!... Unadulterated loathing… **_For your face… __**Your voice… **__Your clothing… _**Let's just say, I loathe it all… Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl… With simple utter loathing… There's a strange exhilaration… In such total destation… It's so pure it's so strong… Though I do admit it came on fast… Still I do admit that it can last… And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life through!**

When they were done singing, Shelby planted her feet so she wasn't pacing the stage and circling April and exhaled slowly as the Glee club started clapping reluctantly. Though the performance was amazing in every way, they weren't sure when Shelby was gonna blow. Will's eyes flickered from Shelby to April, to Rachel and Finn (who knew Shelby best and had the best chance of letting him know what she was feeling somehow).

"Shells… April, you guys alright?" Will finally asked, cautiously. Shelby snapped her head around and looked at him, hands on her hips.

"No, Will. I am most definitely _not _okay." Shelby said. Her voiced wasn't raised, but you could tell she was angry. "Why is it that _every _woman who comes to help with the Glee club, or to visit you, all over you?" Will opened his mouth, but closed it back… He wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Because he loves me…" April answered for him defiantly. Shelby scoffed.

"Really? Is that so? Let's just as Will…" Shelby said with a superior smirk. Rachel opened her mouth to stop the sprouting argument, but Shelby held up her hand. "No, Rachel…"

Rachel looked at Finn as if to get him to do something. His eyes widened and he looked at Shelby. "Shell…"

"I said _no, _Finn." Shelby said firmly and he shrunk back with a nod. Shelby looked at Will. "So, Will… Who do you love?"

Will looked at April sympathetically. "April… I'm sorry, but-"

"Will… Please! You are _not _going to tell me that you love this cutthroat bitch that no one in your Glee club likes over me, are you?"April interrupted. Rachel and Finn were first to start on April.

"Wait just a minute, lady! That is no way-" Rachel began and soon the whole Glee club was throwing insults at April for her harsh judgment. Shelby let a small grin slip and shook her head. Did they really think "cutthroat bitch that no one in your Glee club likes" was going to bother her? She had been called much, _much _worse. Well, it's the thought that counts. At least they care.

Shelby put her fingers in her mouth and blew, blaring a loud whistling sound. Everyone stopped mid-word. She smiled. "Guys, it's okay. I've been called worse." She said. April rolled her eyes, but Will shook his head.

"No, Shells. It's not okay." Will said flatly. He turned towards April. "April, Shelby is my girlfriend and I love her. Who in heaven and hell do you think you are the call _her _a bitch." He looked at his Glee club. "_Everyone _in this Glee club loves Shelby. Yay or nay?"

There was a chorus of "Yay!" and he nodded once before looking back at April. "Okay, then. April, I believe it's time for you to leave. Thanks for coming to visit, but you're no longer welcome here."

April looked shocked, but turned around and walked out nonetheless. Shelby smiled. Will hadn't made some big amazing speech from the movies, but he had defended her against someone he obviously cared for and had known for a long time… He even went as far as to kick her out of his life just because she sent one tiny insult Shelby's way. It was more than she was asking from him.

"That was unnecessary, but thank you, Will. I love you too." Shelby smiled and kissed him. He grinned.

"Anytime." He said with a goofy grin.

Shelby couldn't help but laugh at the chorus of "awwwws…" the glee club emitted. She grinned as Rachel ran up to her like a little girl who missed her mother and hugged her around the waist tightly.

"I love you, mommy. And, you're definitely not a bitch." Rachel whispered. Shelby chuckled.

"I'm glad you think so."


End file.
